The objective is to determine if Mycoplasma conjunctivae is an etiological agent of naturally occurring caprine keratoconjunctivitis (pinkeye). Attempts are being made to experimentally induce the disease and study both forms by bacteriological, serological, pathological and serum chemistry methods.